Doctor Naruto
by BlueSword23
Summary: Discontinued.. Sorry! D:
1. Doctor Naruto

**hey…this is my fanfic so don't start hating on it okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else that is mentioned here**

* * *

"Welcome to the most AWESOMESS SHOW IN THE WORL—"

"Get to the point, Dobe"

"Shut up, Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Tem—"

"Both of you, SHUT UP" yelled Sakura

"Y-y-yes S-sakura-chan" stuttered Naruto

"Hn"

"Naruto, tell the lovely audience what this show is about" said Sakura

"OK! THIS SHOW IS CALLED _DOCTOR NARUTO, _BELIEVE IT_"_ yelled Naruto

"YOUTHFULLY WELL SAID YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN!!!!" yelled Lee

"Bushy brows, where did you come from?" asked a confused Naruto

"THE YOUTHFUL DOOR OF COURSE!!!" was Lee's answer

"Lee-san, why are you yelling?" asked Sakura

"SAKURA-CHAN THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF KONAHA!!!!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" screamed/asked Lee

"Um…well Lee..you see…" Sakura started

"Back off she's with me" Sasuke said bluntly while wrapping his arms around Sakura

"WHAT?!?!?! TEME YOU AND SAKURA-CHAN ARE DATING?!?!?!??!?!" yelled Naruto

"NOOOOO!!!!! YOUTHFUL SASUKE-KUN HAS DEFEATED ME!!!!!! NOW I WILL YOUTHFULLLY RUN 1,000,000 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND KONOHA AS MY YOUTHFUL PUNISHMENT!!!!" cried Lee

"WELL YOUTHFULLY SAID LEE!!!" screamed Gai

"GAI-SENSEI" screamed Lee

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

_A sunset background comes in with a wave crashing in._

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Sweatdrop

"_Typical" _thought Sasuke

"_This is awkward" _thought Sakura

"_Wow" _thought Naruto

After the umm…"moment" was done

"WE WILL SEE YOU SOON, YOUTHFUL FRIENDS" yelled Lee

"AND REMEMBER TO STAY YOUTHFUL!!!!" cried Gai as both him and Lee left the studio

The trio sweatdropped…again

"Umm….o-ok b-back t-to t-the s-s-how" stuttered Naruto

"Hn" (guess who said that)

"Right, Sasuke explain what the show is about" said Sakura

"Hn" was his response

"_Do it __**NOW!**_" yelled Sasuke's girlfriend

"….This show is like Dr. Phil's show, Talk showish and a Game show combined" said Sasuke in a blunt voice (ok I know it doesn't make sense but work with me here peoples)

"OMG I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN" fangirl #1 said

"NO I LOVE YOU MORE SASUKE-KUN" fangirl #2 said

"YOUR BOTH WRONG WE ALL KNOW THAT SASU-BEAR LOVES ME" said fangirl #32

Sasuke twitched at this.

"Now now ladies…Teme's not the only man around here" said Naruto

_Cricket chirps_

"Come on I'm not _that _bad" complained Naruto

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME"

"SASUKE-KUN YOUR SOOO HOTT"

"SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU"

_The fangirls try and get on stage_

"**SECURITY!!!!"**

"Yes" a security guard said

"Take them away" said Naruto

"You heard blondy…take the rabid fangirls away men" yelled one security guard

_Fangirls try to run away from the security guards_

A sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips

"Are they really gone?" asked Sasuke

"Yes they are gone, Teme"

"Good" was Sasuke answer while hugging Sakura close to him

Sakura blushed

"Teme, you never told me when you and Sakura-chan became a couple" stated Naruto

"Dobe we've been dating for 3 months now" said Sasuke

"Oh ok….WAIT WHAT?!?!?!"

"You heard me Dobe"

"TEME HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!?!?"

"I thought it was obvious?" said Sakura

"WHO ELSE KNOWS?!?!?!?"

"Everyone besides you and Lee" said Sasuke in a monotone voice

Naruto gapped

"While Naruto is in shock we'll be going on to commercial"

**

* * *

**

So how is it? Good? Bad? Sucky

**Cut me some slacks people this is my first story**

**Should I continue? **

**If I should, give me some ideas and there will be lots of crossovers just tell me who you want to see =D **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Commercial 1

**Thanks for the people who reviewed! **

**Glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned**

* * *

**Commercial #1**

"YOSH!!!!!" screamed an excited Lee

"HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO YOUTHFULLY DRESS LIKE US??????" yelled/asked Gai

"WELL NOWS YOUR YOUTHFUL CHANCE TO YOUTHFULLY LOOK LIKE US, RIGHT GAI-SENSEI?" answered Lee

"YOUTHFULLY RIGHT LEE MY ALWAYS YOUTHFUL APPRENTICE!!!!!" Gai yelled back

"CALL 1-800-YOUTHFUL NOW TO ORDER OUR YOUTHFUL CLOTHING" said Lee

"IF YOU YOUTHFULLY CALL NOW YOU WILL GET OUR YOUTHFUL DVD FOR FREE!!!!!!!!" said a grinning Gai

"THIS YOUTHFUL DVD IS NOT SOLD IN STORES SO START CALLING" yelled Lee

"THIS DVD ALSO INCLUDES OUR DAILY YOUTHFUL WORKOUT SESSIONS" screamed Gai

"IF YOU YOUTHFULLY CALL RIGHT NOW WE'LL ALSO GIVE YOU A COUPON TO _GAI & LEE'S YOUTHFUL HAIR SALON_" yelled Lee..again

"NOW WITH THESE YOUTHFUL ITEMS YOU WILL TRULY LOOK LIKE US" Gai said

"_CALL 1-800-YOUTHFUL" _sang the singing voice

"THAT'S YOUTHFULLY RIGHT YOUTHFUL SINGING VOICE!!!!"

"WITH THE YOUTHFUL GREEN SPANDEX TO THE YOUTHFUL WORKOUT SESSIONS TO OUR YOUTHFUL HAIRCUT, YOU'LL TRULY LOOK LIKE US" said a tearful Gai

"_CALL 1-800-YOUTHFUL" _sang the singing voice

"LEE AND I ALWAYS KNEW PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS ABOUT OUR YOUTHFUL APPERANCE" yelled Gai

"YOUR RIGHT YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI" screamed Lee

"SO THIS IS YOUR CHANCE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE TO LOOK SO YOUTHFUL" continued Gai

"_CALL 1-800-YOUTHFUL" _sang the singing voice

"THIS IS LEE AND GAI-SENSEI" said Lee

"AND REMEMBER TO STAY YOUTHFUL" screamed Gai

"_Lee and Gai-sensei are not responsible for broken bones and your insurance bills and suffocation from the green spandex! And also Gai-sensei and Lee do not accept refunds!!!!! Remember to stay youthful" _a very fast voice says

* * *

**Like it? Good? Bad? Ok?**

**Yeah I notice that I overused the word youthful**

**No I don't hate the Gai and Lee**

**Its suppose to be funny**

**Sorry to offend those who love these characters**

**Review?**


	3. Special Guests!

**Yeah…..I know I didn't update earlier than planned **

**I was busy….and will continue to be busy for the month of August…..So this pretty much probably will the only chapter updated this month….I'll try to update more if I can**

**School starts this month (yeah I know it sucks)….last minute vacations….and shopping for back to school**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Special Guests!

"And now we're back" said Sakura

"AND WE HAVE SOME AWESOME GUESTS COMING, BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto

"Dobe, keep it down" said Sasuke

"MAKE ME TEME!!!!" yelled Naruto

"Dobe"

"TEME!!!!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!!!!!!!"

"Dobe"

"TEMEEEEE!!!!!!!!

"Dob—"

"ALRIGHT **SHUT UP **_**NOW!!!!!!!!!**_" yelled an enraged Sakura

"Y-y-yes M-ma' am" stuttered Naruto

"Whatever" said Sasuke coolly

_Insert rabid fangirls scream_

"Dobe, I thought you got rid of them" asked Sasuke while twitching

"Yeah I thought I did too" Naruto answered back

"But their back anyway" Sakura joined in

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!!" fangirl #165 said

"NO I LOVE YOU MORE"

"MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN"

"NO DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! MARRY ME!"

"OMG LOOK ITS JOHNNY DEPP!!!!" yelled Sakura

"WHERE?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?" yelled the fangirls

"OVER THERE" yelled Sakura again pointing to the exit

_All the fangirls ran to find Johnny Depp (who was nowhere to be found)_

"SAKURA-CHAN HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?!??!?! HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH?" yelled Naruto

"Let's just get back to the show" Sasuke interrupted

"Great idea Teme!" said a yet again excited Naruto

Sasuke scoffed

"_Boys will be boys" _Sakura thought

"**Now ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever on **_**Doctor Naruto, **_**Please Welcome—" **the voice was interrupted by…

"ASH KETCHUP AND HIS GANG!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!!!! IT'S NOT KETCHUP ITS _KETCHUM_!!!!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!!!!" howled a voice

"Welcome to _Doctor Naruto_ guys" said Sakura

"Thanks!!!! AT LEAST SOMEONE {_looks at Naruto}_ cares!" said Ash

"Why are you looking at me like that ASH KETCHUP?" asked Naruto innocently

"ITS _KETCHUM, __**KETCHUM **_I TELL YOU" yelled yet again Ash

"It's _my _show so I can call you whatever I want to call you" said Naruto cockily while sticking his tongue out

"_Very mature Dobe" _thought Sasuke

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" started Ash

"Why don't we go to commercial" said Sakura

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Ok the only reason why Pokemon is the first crossover is cause I was watching Pokemon yesterday…kinda weird right**

**Tell me who you want to put in the next next chapter Misty, May, or Dawn, or all of the above?**

**If your wondering why I put next next chapter There will be a commercial after this chapter….Still thinking about what the commercial will be about…..any ideas?**

**Your probably tired of me talking so…..**

**Review?**


	4. Commercial 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS/GIRLS!!!!!**

**Well since I have free time on my hands….I thought what the heck, I'll make another chapter**

**You guy's reviews motivated me to do this….**

**Anyway here's the next chapter to **_**Doctor Naruto**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Commercial #2**

"_Have you ever wanted beautiful hair?" _said a voice

"_Have you tried everything but still haven't gotten what you wanted?" _it continued

"_Well now's your chance!!!!!" _the voice said

"_Here's a perfect example of beautiful hair"_

Neji Hyuuga steps in a platform

"Why the heck am I doing this?" he asks

"_Neji-san you promise!!!" _hissed a voice

"This is stupid" Neji says plainly

"_Neji-san we're on live!!!!!" _the voice hissed again

"That's it I'm leaving" Neji said preparing to leave

"_What about the beauty products for your hair?!?!? We'll give it to you for FREE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!!" _the voice says

Neji rushed back

"Deal"

"So….What do I do..again?" he asked innocently **(Neji innocent? Yeah right)**

"_Show the people watching how perfectly amazing your hair is!!"_

"Yeah of course" Neji says

He clears his throat

Then…he starts strutting across the stage with his hands in his hips! **(o.O)**

Flipping his hair he says

"Yeah we all know how PERFECTLY beautiful my hair is!!!" Neji says

Snickers were heard

"You said you won't laugh" grumbled Neji

"_I don't remember promising that!" _the voice said yet again

"_Oh and we're on live"_ the voice said

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?" yelled an outraged Neji

"_Yes its true…..bye!" _said the voice

"HINATA-SAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Running feet, a girl scream, and some angry curses, cat sounds, fragile glass breaking, and others could be heard

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

_The tv screen goes blank_

_These words appeared on the tv screen:_

_WE INTERUPT THIS PROGREM_

_THERE HAS SEEEM TO HAVE BEEN SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES_

_WE ARE SORRY_

* * *

**Yes I know its short ok**

**I ran out of Ideas =( sorry**

**Yes the mysterious voice is Hinata(Who knew she had it in her)**

**So whatcha think?**

**It just came to me**

**Sorry if you think its crappy**

**I was kinda bored and decided to write this…he he**

**I'll update the next chapter soon if I can(and try to make it longer)**

**SOOOOOO………….**

**Review?????**


	5. Weird Stuff

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READERS/REVIEWERS!!!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**This might be my last update for a while**

**Anyway ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Weird Stuff

"And now we're back to—"

"_DOCTOR NARUTO, _BELIEVE IT!!!" screamed Naruto while cutting off Sakura

Bonk

"OWWWWIEEEEE!!!! SAKURA-CHAN WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR" complained Naruto while holding a bump in his head

Bonk

"Don't scream in **MY **ear!!!!!" hissed Sakura

Ash snickered

"You think its funny??? Ketchup-boy" asked Naruto

Ash twitched at the nickname

"ITS KETCHUM, KETCHU**M**!!!!!!!" yelled Ash

"Sure it is" Naruto said while rolling his eyes

"Anyway...Ash can you please introduce us your friends?" said/asked Sakura hoping to distract the two stubborn boys

"SURE THING!" Ash yelled while throwing his fist up

Ash's friends/gang sweatdropped while dropping down anime style

"Alright this is Pikachu" Ash said pointing to the yellow mouse on the ground

"I'm May, this is Misty" said the brunette girl while pointing to the orange haired gym leader

"Hello I'm Dawn and this is Piplup" said a blueish/blackish(I don't really know) haired teen holding a penguin looking creature

"I am your knight and shining armor!!!!!" said a guy brunette with hearts in his eyes kneeling down one hand on his heart and the other holding flowers toward Sakura

Sakura laughed nervously while sweatdropping at the same time

Sasuke twitched at the sight in front of him

The brunette(Brock) kneeling in front of _his _girlfriend

"_Someone wants a death wish" _Sasuke thought angrily

Naruto noticed Sasuke sudden mood change. He grinned at what would happen

"WHAT THE **HECK** DO YOU **THINK YOUR DOING**?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" thundered Sasuke

"Look at that guy Misty –pointing to Sasuke- He looks like an angry Charizard" whispered May to Misty

Sasuke stormed over to where Sakura was and was ready to give that guy(Brock) a piece of his mind

Sasuke raises his fist and…..

_These words appear on your tv screen:_

_THERE HAS BEEN SOME UHH TECHNICAL DIFFICULTYS!!!_

_WE WILL RESUME IN A FEW MINUTES_

_The words disappear from your tv screen and you see…._

A beaten up Brock, Sasuke hugging Sakura, and Naruto laughing his ass off

In one swift movement Naruto jumped up and sang:

"Gotta Ketchum all, POKEMON!!"

Ash growled "It's CATCH EM"

"Really? Ketchum, catch em, Ketchum, catch em" just then his tongue got twisted in a knot were he can't speak

"Hn that's a good look for you, dobe" Sasuke smirked

Naruto makes a move to give Sasuke the "finger" but Sakura sees it and

BAM!

Naruto was thrown/punched to a wall

"**Naruto!** This is supposed to be an **APPROPRIATE **show!!!" she yelled

The rest just cowered in the corner

"Hn…commercial break"

* * *

**So whatcha think**

**This is chapter is longer than expected…but I know you guys don't mind that much**

**I won't be able to update this story for awhile =(**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can though**

**If you have any ideas for the next commercial or the what will happen next in the show don't be shy and tell me your ideas**

**Kuragari Rya I put in your idea kinda tweeked it alittle bit if that's ok**

**Anyway….**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Loud and Deadly

**Look……I'm so sorry for not updating any chapters**

**I was on vacation for the past few days and well when I got home I was too lazy to think about writing….sorry!**

**I'll skipped the commercial cuz I ran out of commercial ideas..hehe..sorry **

**Well here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Loud and Deathly

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

"So Ash how is it like to own Pokémon?" asked Sakura

"Well.......IT'S THE MOST AMAZING THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!!!" yelled Ash dramatically with one hand to his heart

ZAP!

_Pikachu had just thunder bolted Ash_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Naruto

"Shut up" grumbled Ash

"Make me" taunted Naruto putting his butt in Ash's face

"AHHH MY EYES!!!" cried Sakura burying her face in Sasuke's chest

"Dobe cut that out" growled out Sasuke

"NEVER!!!!!" Naruto shouted like a mad man

"Get that thing out off Ash's face before—" May was interrupted by a dreaded sound...

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

-

_Naruto had just farted…in Ash's face_

_-_

Sasuke being a quick thinker picked up Sakura bridal style and teleported them outside

While May, Misty, and Dawn gathered all the Pokémon while dragging Brock to the exit not caring if Brock hit the walls or chairs in sight

And as for Ash………well let's just say he got the worse of it

And Naruto……………………just grinned like a mad man and ran for the exit while locking all the doors leaving Ash in the stage alone with……Naruto's smelly fart

-

**o.O**

**-**

_3 hours later_

_-_

With the smell finally gone, everyone came back.

Well……all except one

Naruto was in the hospital…after a brutal beating from Sakura

The group looked for Ash only to find him in the middle of the floor……sleeping?

-

"_WTF" _thought Misty

Growling Misty looked at May and Dawn.

The girls nodded.

"Go Gyarados"

"Go Blaziken"

"Go Piplup"

The trio of girls looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded

"Gyarados Flamethrower!"

"You too Blaziken!"

"Bubble beam Piplup"

"AND PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE!!!" yelled the trio

All four Pokémons did the commands

Sakura, Sasuke, and Brock watched as four powerful attack went straight for Ash

-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

-

When the smoke cleared everyone turned to see…………a brown soaked figure of Ash Ketchum

Ash yawned and stretched while yelling" YES MOM I CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR TODAY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY……YES THEY ARE CLEAN!!! OKAY MOM!!"

Everyone fell anime style

Ash opened his eyes to see his comrades. He sweatdropped

"Hehehe…you guys didn't hear that…right?" Ash laughed nervously

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING BACK TO OUR OWN WORLD!!!"yelled Misty

Grabbing Ash by the collar Misty stomped to the exit.

"Let's go people!" said May with a sigh

"MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN" yelled Brock holding one of Sakura's hand

"Let go of **my** girlfriend's hand…you moron" hissed Sasuke

Gulping Brock let go of Sakura's hand and ran after his friends

"Well we will end the show here" said Sakura

"Hn…tune in next week for more randomness…"

"And brand new special guests!" Sakura added

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"And I'm Haruno Sakura and Good night everybody!!"

* * *

**There I done it…**

**Took me long enough**

**I need ideas people...I can't depend on my sister forever....**

**Review?**


	7. Crazy Rabid Fangirl Attacks!

**

* * *

**

Hey……

**This will be the last update this month of August…since school is starting next week and I will be too lazy to update…**

**Thanks for those who reviewed on the story…thanks a lot people…and I also want to thank the people for giving me(the lazy author) ideas…**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

Crazy rabid fangirl attacks!

-

"Hello and WELCOME TO _DOCTOR NARUTO, _BELIEVE IT!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"Shut up baka" said an aggravated Sakura

"H-h-hai Sakura-chan"

"Hn"

"ANYWAY…ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FU—"Naruto was cut off

"SAAAAASUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" yelled a crazy rabid fangirl running up to Sasuke

-

Sasuke left eye twitched

-

The crazy rabid fangirl latched onto Sasuke's arm

-

Sakura growled at this

-

"How aaaaaaaareeeeeeee yoooooouuuuuuuuuuuu myyyyyyyyyyyyyyy deeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaar" screeched the crazy rabid fangirl

"Teme…WHO THE HECK IS THIS CRAZY CHICK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed/asked Naruto

"Hn…I don't know"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEE SOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOODEEEEEST" screamed crazy rabid fangirl

"_Get away from __**my **__boyfriend you freak!!!!" _hissed jealous Sakura

"EWWWWWW WHO IS THIS MY LOVE?" screeched crazy rabid fangirl pointing a well manicured finger at Sakura while managing to clinging unto Sasuke's arm

"Hn…my girlfriend" Sasuke said bluntly

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" yelled/cried crazy rabid fangirl in Sasuke's ear

"Hn…I don't "

-

"**SECURITY! GET THIS CRAZY LADY OUT OFF HERE!!!!!**" yelled Sakura

-

"H-h-hai ma am" stuttered security guard #36

Security guards take hold of crazy rabid fangirl's arms

-

"NOOOOOOOO LET ME GOOOOOOOOO! SOOOOOOOO I CAN BE WITH SAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!" wailed crazy rabid fangirl

"Men I think we have to give her a shot" said Security guard #1

"Ok" said Security guard #25 holding a big needle with green stuff in tube **(a/n: you know the one that doctors use to give people shots)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE-KUN SAVE ME" screamed crazy rabid fangirl running away while being chased by security guards

-

Scratching the back of his head Naruto said "Well…that's another way to get rid of her…"

Sakura runs up to Sasuke and give him a kiss on the lips

-

BAM!

-

"Owww…What the heck?!?!?!?!" yelled Sasuke

"Hmph…that's for letting that crazy rabid fangirl cling onto your arm" said Sakura not facing him

"Look…I'm sorry okay? You don't have to make a big deal about it!" exclaimed Sasuke

"Whatever" was Sakura's reply

"Jeez teme you can't even control your own woman!"

"Shut up dobe"

"-sigh- just go apologize to her teme"

"What do you think I'm doing dobe"

"_Teme"_

"Fine"

Sasuke goes to Sakura and drags her off stage

-

"AWWW MAN! I WANTED TO SEE WHAT TEME WILL DO!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"Hey you camera man!!!" screamed Naruto

"Yes?" said the camera man

"Come with me" whispered Naruto

"Uhhh…ok…I guess" was the camera man's reply

-

**~Back stage~**

**-**

"Hey where did teme and Sakura-chan go?" Naruto asked the camera man

The camera man shrugged

-

"Oh well…do you want some ramen?" asked Naruto

"Sure!"

Naruto walks to the closet

"You hide ramen in a closet?" asked the camera man

"Yeah…I mean who doesn't!" said Naruto

The camera man rolled his eyes

"_I don't get paid enough for this"_ the camera man thought

-

Naruto opens the closet door and…

"AHHHHHHH MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled

The camera man rushes to the scene

Because inside the closet was Sakura and Sasuke…making out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TEME STOP TRYING TO EAT SAKURA-CHAN'S FACE OFF" yelled a completely freaked out Naruto

The couple parts and Sasuke gives Naruto and the camera man a glare

Then he closes the closet door

-

Silence

-

"W-w-well I g-g-guess i-its c-comercial t-t-time" stuttered Naruto

* * *

**So…whatcha think???**

**Thank you for giving me ideas they really help me**

**I'm too lazy to thank all off you readers**

**I also want to thank one reviewer who's idea was in this story…please tell me you know who you are cuz I'm to lazy to type**

**More ideas are needed**

…**.It may take more time to right the next chapter cuz of school**

**Sooo anyway**

**REVIEW???????????????????**


	8. Special Guests or Not?

**Sorry for the slow update**

**School started (boooo) and I am really busy with homework and what not…and on my free time I would sleep or read stuff…schools tiring me out…I don't have time to think about the story…but don't worry I'll try to update**

**Sooo….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Special Guest or Not?

-

-

-

"Welcome back to _Doctor Naruto" _said Sasuke

"AND WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TODAY!!!" yelled Naruto

"So ladies and gentleman please welcome…"

-

"Drum roll please!" said Naruto

-

_A drum rolls down the stage_

_-_

"NOT LITERALLY YOU IDIOTS!!!!!" Naruto yelled at the stage crew

"B-b-but y-you s-s-said t-t-to t-take e-everything y-y-you s-said s-s-s-seriously" stuttered stage crew #36

"I did?" asked Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke smacked their foreheads

"Y-y-yes y-you d-did" stuttered the same stage crew

"When was this?" asked Naruto

-

-

_**Flash back (10 minutes ago)**_

_All the stage crews were gathered in back stage_

"_Now remember to do everything I say, BELIEVE IT!" lectured Naruto_

"_B-but—"_

"_NO BUTS!!! EVERYTHING, EVERY LITTLE THING I SAY SHOULD BE DONE AND TAKEN SERIOUSLY, UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!" roared Naruto_

"_H-h-hai"_

"_DO I MAKE MY BEAUTIFUL SELF_ –insert Sasuke scoff here-_ CLEAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Naruto_

"_HAI!"_

"_GOOD NOW GET OUT THERE FETCH ME SOME RAMEN!"_

_Crickets chirp_

_No one moved a muscle_

"_NOW!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto_

_The back stage finally cleared leaving a weirdo ramen lover grinning while his two teammates sweatdrop_

_**End of Flash back**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

"Hmmm…now I remember" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach

"Baka" muttered Sakura

"_What a dobe" _thought Sasuke

"Ok I forgive you guys" said Naruto to the stage crew

-

The stage crew cheers

-

"But…this is gonna be taken out of your pay check "Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone

Awww's and Boo's were heard

"Now now shows over go back to your work" Naruto said

-

The crowd of stage crews dispersed

"So when do we introduce the special guest?" asked Sasuke

"Teme teme teme dear naïve little teme" Naruto started

"Dobe I'm taller than you" Sasuke stated

-

"Don't interrupt me teme! As I was saying…wait what was I saying? SAKURA-CHAN I'M CONFUSED!!!!!"

-

Sakura sighed

-

"Nothing Naruto…you were saying nothing" she said

"YOU SURE SAKURA-CHAN???" screamed Naruto

"Yes Naruto I'm sure" she said calmly

"OK!" was Naruto's answer

"Oh and Naruto?" she called

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"OK! SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled saluting Sakura

-

-

_**5 seconds later**_

"I'm hungry" Naruto said

"Naruto what did I just say?"

Naruto zipped up his lips using an imaginary zipper, locking it, and throwing the key away

-

"Dobe"

Naruto tried opening his mouth but can't because of the "imaginary zipper"

Sasuke smirked at this

-

"_Finally he shuts up" _thought Sakura

"Dobe" Sasuke repeats smirking

Naruto glares at him

"Dobe"

Naruto's glare intensifies

Sasuke seems unfazed by the glare

"Dobe"

-

At this point Naruto had turned red with smoke coming out of his ears

-

Sasuke smirked at this

-

Without warning Naruto threw himself at Sasuke

-

"Now folks we will be taking a break" was all that was heard

* * *

**Well????**

**Tell me what you think **

**Sorry for the late update**

**I probably won't be updating till about middle of September…my schedule is pretty much booked…again sorry**

**OH! And Ideas are accepted!!!! **

**Review???????**


	9. Questions?

**Sorry for the late update!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN NARUTO….**

* * *

Questions?

-

-

-

-

-

-

"AND WE ARE BACK TO _Doctor Naruto" _yelled Naruto

"Shut up Dobe"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" yelled Sakura

"Yes Ma'am" said Naruto nodding

"Whatever"

-

BAM

-

"OWW…What the heck was that for?!?!?!?!" complained Sasuke rubbing his abused arm

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Naruto

"Behave boys" said Sakura sternly

-

"ANY WHO…WE WILL ARE HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE HAVE **SPECIAL GUEST **WITH US TODAY!!!!!!!!!" yelled the orange ninja

"So please welcome our lovely and beautiful…"

-

_Drum Roll_

_-_

"…Neji Hyuuga?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK????????"

-

Naruto started choking on his spit

-

Sasuke snickered

-

Neji comes in singing

"I am beautiful no matter what they say words can't bring me down…" Neji sang as he struts around the stage

-

o.O

-

"Hyuuga Neji _**come back here**_!!!!" yelled Hinata

-

"WAY TO GO YOUTHFULL NEJI" said Lee with tears in his eyes

-

"WAY TO GO MY YOUTHFULL STUDENT!!!!!" yelled Gai with tears also in his eyes

-

"NEJI STOP EMBARRASING OUR TEAM!!!!" yelled Tenten

-

"WHEN DID ALL YOU PEOPLE GET HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto asked while joined in yelling

-

"HELLO YOUTHFULL NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lee

-

"HELLO TO YOU TOO BUSHY-BROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

-

"**SHUT UP AND NEJI STOP IT!!!!!!!**" yelled Sakura

"I'm stuck with idiots…" mumbled Sasuke

"**SHUT UP**" yelled the other ninjas

"Hn"

"Well since you guys are here…you guys wanna do the show??" asked Sakura

"YOSH THAT WOULD BE SO YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL!!!!!!!" yelled Lee

-

The rest just shrugged

-

"Alright just find a place to sit" said Sasuke

The ninjas sat down on seats

"Ok the activity for today is we are gonna answer questions from the fan/audience" explained Sakura

"Ok first question…"

* * *

**And that's it…**

**I know it's short**

**You guys can tell me what questions you guys want to be in…and answers too…if you guys can that would be great…**

**REVIEW????? I NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Answers

Answers

-

-

-

-

-

Big green letters suddenly appear on a screen above them. A couple of Ooo's and Aahhs's were heard from the audience.

-

"Okay this question is for Neji and Tenten" Sakura said

-

_Have you ever feel tempted to wear Green Spandex?_

_-_

"YES YES YES! A HUNDRED PERCENT YES!!" yelled Neji excitedly

"YOSH! NEJI JOIN US TO SPREAD YOUTHFULNESS AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD!!" Gai yelled happily

"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS VERY POWERFUL AND VERY INSPIRING!!!" exclaimed Lee

With that said the trio got up and left to spread youth to the world.

-

"Um…how about you Tenten?" asked Sakura

"You wanna know what I think of the green spandex?" asked Tenten slowly

-

The audiences were nodding.

-

"I THINK THAT _THING_ SHOULD BE _BURNED _TO THE GROUND, _STOMPED_ ON, AND BE REPEATEDLY BURNED!!!!" screamed Tenten fire burning in her eyes.

At this, Naruto cowered in fear.

Sasuke face turned _paler._

And a bunny fell from the sky.

-

"OMG A BUNNY!!!" yelled Tenten rushing to the injured bunny.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um….very interesting?" uncertainty could be heard in Sakura's voice

"Hn…next question"

-

_If Sasuke smiled, what would happen?_

_-_

"OH, I KNOW!!!" exclaimed Naruto

"Don't you _dare!" _Sasuke said through gritted teeth

Naruto smirked.

"Bunnies die" Naruto said

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Tenten and getting ready to pounce on Sasuke

"Is it true?" asked Sakura

"……yes?"

Both Sakura and Tenten's face turned bright red.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU UCHIHA!!!" screamed the two female ninjas

"….crap" said Sasuke before making a run for it. The girls hot on his trail

"It would be a shame to end the show early, So were gonna go see Neji, Lee, and Gai's attempt to spread youth!!" Naruto said excitedly before walking to the exit.

-

~After 5 minutes of walking~

-

"Ahhh there they are!!" said Naruto

Neji and Lee currently had tears in their eyes while Gai was make a 'speech' about youth.

"…..AND NOW CHILDREN THAT IS WHY THE POWER OF YOUTH MUST BE WITH YOU!!!!" finished Gai

"WELL SAID GAI-SENSEI!" Neji and Lee said together

"This old man must have hit his head" some dude said

"I'm hungry" a random guy said

"That creeper has a creepy smile"

"AAHHHH!!! MY EYES IT BURNS"

"WHAT A TERRIBLE SIGHT"

People were running around, bumping into each other, some were knocked out.

"I THINK WE INFLUENCED THEIR POOR UNFORTUNATE LIVES GAI-SENSEI!!!' exclaimed Lee

"I SECOND THAT!!!" yelled Neji

"NOW MY FRIENDS BACK TO THE STUDIO FOR WE HAVE COMPLETED OUT YOUTHFUL MISSION!!!!"

-

~At the studio

-

Sakura was healing a very injured Sasuke

"HAHAHA, Teme they got you" teased Naruto

"Shut up Dobe"

"Guys can we just continue on with the show" Sakura said after healing Sasuke

Sasuke in turn gave her a peck on the lips.

"EWWWW!!!! Sakura-chan, get away from that teme, he has _COOTIES!!!"_ Naruto said with a shudder

"NO MY BEATIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!!" yelled Lee

"OH LOOK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS THERE IS A QUESTION!!!!" yelled Gai

-

_What kind of hair products does Neji use?_

_-_

At the question Neji perked up

"Well…bla….blah…blah…blah…blabablahhhh…." said Neji

"This might take a while" said Naruto

"Well thanks for watching _Doctor Naruto!_ See ya next time!" Sakura smiled at the camera

"The next episode will be called Your Face!"said Sasuke

"BYE" yelled Lee

* * *

**Omg its been a while since i updated):**

**Lookie im really sorry i have been busy with school, the holidays, makeup work(i had the flu and it sucked so bad) and midterms.**

**I will try to update as soon as i can....**

**thanks for the sugestions. thank you to the reveiwers!!!! i love you guys so much!!!!**

**if you have any idea or just something you want to add to the next chapters feel free to send that sugestion as a review....**

**i also take request**

**and remember to REVIEW! CUZ THEY MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY....**

**BYE!(:**


	11. D:

Dear CoolAwesomeForgivingBeautiful/-rtNotgoingtokillmeLampI'mrunningoutofadjectives Fans,

I am very sorry to say that Doctor Naruto is discontinued. As you've noticed (or not) I haven't updated in months! I feel really bad because of it. I can't continue Doctor Naruto because I'm not really allowed on the computer. Blame my sibling for this. BUT, if your interested to continue Doctor Naruto then, well, you've gotta tell me first. And give me reasons why your awesome enough to do it. AGAIN, I am absolutely sorry!

Signed,

Bluesword23


End file.
